


Forty- fifth

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [47]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Discovery Kink, Drabble, M/M, NC- 17 GIF inside!, Top!Sam, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam discovers something new about his brother while they're in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forty- fifth

**Author's Note:**

> Forty- fifth of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest and J². Posted on crazylittlethingcalledwincest on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr too.  
> Enjoy :)

 

“Sshh, Dean! You don’t want for dad to hear, do you? Or maybe you want, huh? Do you want daddy to come in and you see you like this, getting fucked in the ass by your baby brother? Him hearing you beg for my cock like the slut you are? God, you take my cock so well …

See, Dean, I haven’t locked the door earlier, you know? So … any suspicious noise you make will have him running over and check on us.  
  
Did you just … ?! You _came_? Naughty boy, Dean … the thought that daddy might find out gets you off? _So_ good to know!  
  
Any other kinks you want me to tell about, big brother?”


End file.
